Torch in the Darkness
by Druella Pointe du Lac
Summary: AU. Ginny isn't a little girl anymore, she's all grown up and has some things that need taken care of.
1. Kitten with claws

Hi all! I think my stories suck, you may too, so please review and tell me what you think. Otherwise I will keep writing this junk and posting it when other better qualified writers could be doing a better job. Also this is AU and I don't own the Harry Potter-verse, *not that I'd want to, much prefer the Draco-verse, stupid twit potter* read, review, hate, love, I don't care.  
  
He swept through the corridor with a sneer set on his face. Under the cool façade, his mind was turbulent.  
  
It was shocking when she was first sorted, but she has always remained in the background. Until now. Quite a pretty little thing as well. Pity her brothers won't just bugger out of her life. That would make things much easier for me. Still, she has that wonderful temper of hers, which DID cause that scene tonight. Now they know the kitten has claws.  
  
He chuckled to himself and disappeared down into the dungeons.  
  
Holy sweet mother! I just TOTALLY humiliated myself! GRRRRRR! I hate those stupid sods. Although, it will show the others they can't just try for a grope whenever they like.  
  
"Oh. It's you again. You spend an awful lot of time in here."  
  
"Sorry Myrtle."  
  
"Oh it's quite alright. I don't get many visitors."  
  
"Thanks. MEN! What is the matter with them?"  
  
"I don't know. But I do know it was because of a man that I died" Myrtle's eyes glowed at the thought of her death  
  
The vibrant red head washed her face,  
  
"Cya Myrtle. Thanks for letting me use this bathroom."  
  
And walked out of the room.  
  
If it wasn't for Myrtle, I think I'd go crazy in this place.  
  
"Explain yourself Miss Weasley." Snape hissed  
  
"I still maintain he kicked himself in the balls."  
  
"This is not a laughing matter."  
  
"Neither is Blaise trying to grope me." The red head rolled her eyes in distaste.  
  
I would have been more than willing if he'd just asked. But no. He had to just go and do whatever he wanted.  
  
"When Mr. Zambini is able to walk again, you will both be sharing a detention with me."  
  
"Yes Professor." She replied all sugar and spice, "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes. Now get out of my sight." Snape snarled  
  
There is something wrong with teenagers. Too many hormones.  
  
Snape rubbed his temples as the young Virginia Weasley walked out of the room.  
  
She has changed greatly in the past five years. First she was a stammering first year, terrified that she'd been sorted into Slytherin. Then there was the whole Chamber ordeal. Second year she was even more timid, but very good at potions. Third year she had a gaggle of giggling friends and the last two years she has grown up and become a woman. Now she is in her sixth grade, a top student, exceptional at potions and herbology. And top in the year at DADA. Pity she's a Weasley. Her Family is wasted on her.  
  
There's my first chapter. I still think it sucks, sorry if it's short. Chapters will be longer in the future. 


	2. Dreams

Grrr. Fanfic doesn't wanna work *pouts*. Kill it. Tally-ho and onwards with the story. Please review.  
  
2.  
  
The redhead ran down the corridor and hurriedly whispered to the portrait on the wall.  
  
"It's good to be home! Didja miss me?" She called into the crowded common room  
  
"Not really." Draco drawled from the couch he was lounging on  
  
The redhead ran over to him and jumped on the couch, giving him a hug.  
  
"How are ya Torch?"  
  
"Mmm, tired. How bout you?"  
  
"Bout the same. Quite a display at the feast, my pretty little fire."  
  
"Blaise tried to grope me. If he'd just asked, I might have allowed him. But." She shrugged  
  
"I understand fully. But I think your brother almost had a heart attack."  
  
"Meh. He'll get over it. I'm off to bed. Life is tiring, but at least Snape didn't give me a heavy punishment."  
  
"See ya later Torch."  
  
Then Draco let her go with a hug and a quick kiss. Watching as she walked up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
Damn, when did she grow up? No more just the little girl who watched my every move, just to know what to do. She's a better friend and confident than most Slytherins. Looking quite nice now. But would she ever give up our friendship and deepen it? I could convince her.  
  
"Lia! My baby my gorgeous! How were your holidays?" Torch yelled at a raven- haired girl  
  
"Fine Torch. Got to spend three weeks with old Aunt Pearl. She's so blind I'm amazed she even knew I was there." Lia replied whilst brushing her hair  
  
"Bummer. I got half a dozen lectures on how, no I'm not allowed to have a pet snake, and no I am DEFINITELY not allowed to dye my hair black, green or silver, and no, I am not allowed to have a book on poisons and how to make them yourself." Torch sighed  
  
Mothers. They just don't understand.  
  
"What was that thing with Blaise? He looked like he was in pain or something.?" Lia laughed at the thought. He was taken out of the room on a stretcher.  
  
"He tried to grope me, etcetera etcetera, if he'd just asked.."  
  
Lia laughed. "You did have that thing for Blaise last year, didn't you?"  
  
"That's why I said if he'd asked. I would have let him you know. It's not as if I'm taken."  
  
"What about your lovely glacier?"  
  
"Drake? We are just friends. He knows that. And he is soo not a glacier. He's really nice, just to me." Torch shrugged and hopped into bed "Night guys"  
  
~ She was in a midnight plane, waiting for a dark cloaked figure that met her every night in her dreams. Ever since her second year. She reveled in the darkness of the strange dimension.  
  
'Ah, my little Virginia. That was quite a display tonight in the Entrance Hall. Now they know they must not touch my precious child.'  
  
'Yes Master. He is of dark background though.'  
  
'Maybe next time child, yes, next time. You need a reward after all the information you have been relaying to me. I shall inform his father of my wishes.'  
  
'Thank you Master. I shall not forget you generosity.'  
  
'I shall see you again tomorrow night.'  
  
'As always.'  
  
The figure walked away into the dark. She smiled and turned~  
  
She fell into a dreamless sleep after her nightly encounter, with a smile playing on her lips.  
  
It was long. Sorry if it annoyed anyone. Review please! 


End file.
